Breaking Boys
by Aiko Kohanako
Summary: This is Naruto set in present day, attending college. It has a different tone from my other stories. Rated for content, language, future situations, and yaoi/gay love. Much more hard core than my other stories.
1. Relationship 101

**Okay, guys, if you're reading my other stuff, I'm not sure how much you'll like this, so just know that it's not exactly like my others.**

**I like to keep fanfics going in the same line that the originals are, but I've been reading a lot of these that are out of place, and it's made me want to write one of my own.**

**So this is set modern day, at college. It is a NaruSasu/SasuNaru story, and is going to be more of a comedy than anything else, I think. The boys are about 21.**

**I hope you enjoy, but like I said, I'm trying to make this have a different tone than my others, so... We'll see.

* * *

****1. Relationship 101**

Naruto sighed heavily as he stared at the pink notice on the door. It would figure that the one day the blonde actually decided to show up to class, the teacher would decide otherwise.

After continuing to stare at the doorway for five more minutes, Naruto angrily pulled out his cell phone and roughly punched in a number.

**-Sasuke-**

An annoying ringing filled the silence, causing a small groan to escape through lightly parted lips. Hands pounding objects on his desk, Sasuke finally found his alarm clock, trying to switch it off.

After a few moments, the Uchiha realized that it wasn't his alarm clock going off, and it wasn't exactly a ringing.

He groaned again when his mind registered it was his cell phone playing 'Animal I Have Become,' meaning Naruto.

Finally answering his phone sleepily, Sasuke made a sound to let the blonde know he had answered.

"Why the hell didn't you call and tell me!" The angry voice on the other line shouted.

"Didn't tell you what?" The Uchiha shot back, beginning to wake up.

Naruto seemed to ignore him. "Of course the day I decide to show up, and on time, mind you, class gets cancelled. You could have at least told me so I wouldn't have rushed to finish my homework."

With wide eyes, Sasuke's hand flew towards his alarm. It wasn't set, and he couldn't remember shutting it off. Cursing under his breath, his voice remained calm and he even managed a smirk into the phone.

"Maybe if you'd show up to class more often, we would believe you'd actually come when we don't have class." He mocked.

Naruto seemed to pause. "What do you mean 'we'?"

Sasuke faked surprise. "Did I say 'we'?" He smiled to himself. "I meant 'I.' After all, I don't have a roommate, so I must be alone." He let out a short gasp as if someone had just distracted him.

**-Naruto-**

The blonde slammed his phone shut, and stormed off down the hall.

Who the hell did that bastard think he was, anyways? God's gift to mankind? Naruto snorted at that. Please, just because the Uchiha had perfect hair, perfect skin, a perfect face and a perfect body… Naruto was not jealous of whoever Sasuke had decided to bed last night.

The blonde paused as he saw Sasuke's double, and opposite, Sai, coming towards him. His cheerful smile appeared. "Oi, Sai."

"Hello, Dickless." Sai gave one of his standard smiles. "Shouldn't you be jacking off somewhere?"

"Shouldn't you be peeking in on the men's showers?" Naruto shot back.

Sai just laughed as they continued down the hall.

**-Sasuke-**

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he hung up his phone. It was too easy to make the blonde upset, but teasing him was still so much fun.

Grabbing a towel, Sasuke headed into the bathroom and started his shower. Smirking slightly, Sasuke mused over when he had first learned how much fun he could get from teasing the blonde.

_It was about eight years ago, when they were thirteen, that it all began._

_Sasuke and Naruto had been in the same school since they were eight, but this year was the first time that they were ever in the same class._

_They hated each other instantly. Sasuke always seemed to do everything perfectly, and everybody loved him. Naruto, on the other hand, was constantly making jokes and always having fun. Both boys envied each other, yet neither was willing to admit it._

_Over the course of the year, though, the boys began to come closer, even if to everyone else it seemed that they hated each other more. Somehow, they had developed a sense of respect for each other, but at the end of that year, it was all lost._

_On his way home, Sasuke was stopped by the loudmouthed blonde._

"_Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto called, running from behind, trying to catch up._

"_What do you want, Dobe?" There was a hint of annoyance in the pale boy's voice, but Naruto could tell it was no different than how Sasuke always spoke to him._

_Naruto sheepishly placed a hand behind his head. "Anou… Can we talk?"_

"_Nh." Sasuke began walking again._

_The blonde followed, understanding the Uchiha's silent command. "We've been friends for a while now." He began, staying slightly behind. "And since we've been friends, I've been starting to notice some things."_

"_Just spit it out." Sasuke snapped._

_Naruto jumped slightly, but quickly settled down. "I… I like you, a lot, Sasuke." He paused for a moment. "I… I love you."_

_Sasuke froze, his eyes shooting to Naruto. "What?"_

_Suddenly, Naruto became shy and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet cutely._

Sasuke changed the temperature of the water to as cold as he could.

_Sasuke couldn't remember how they ad separated, but it had to have been bad. Both of the boys had ended up in the hospital, and, after that, they didn't speak to each other for three years._

_Without letting anyone know, Sasuke watched Naruto over that time while he came to realize his own feelings. When the Uchiha finally understood, he went to confront Naruto._

_Surprised that Sasuke was talking to him again, Naruto quickly tried to explain what he said those years ago, claiming that he only meant he loved the Uchiha like a brother, and the whole fight had just been a misunderstanding._

_After that, Sasuke wasn't willing to admit his feelings, but he also realized that his blonde friend did still have feelings for him._

_It was then that the game began, and Sasuke did all that he could to try and get Naruto to confess his love once more._

**-Naruto-**

"What?" Naruto demanded, spewing his orange soda across the table.

Sai smiled proudly at himself as he held photographs out for Naruto to see. "I took them last night."

Naruto stared in disbelief at the pictures. They were of Sasuke, curled up in the fetal position, hugging a pillow close to his chest.

"There's one other thing." Sai's smile grew and twisted into an evil grin.

"There's more?" Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"He talks in his sleep." The artist announced. "But if you want to know what he said, it'll cost you."

Naruto thought for a moment, weighing how much the information would be worth to him. "What do you want?"

"Convince the president of the school that everyone should have roommates, and make sure I end up in the same room as Lee."

"Why Lee?" A slight wave of disgust washed over Naruto's face.

Sai chuckled. "Because it'll make Gaara mad, then I can bother him."

Naruto broke into hysterical laughter, causing head to turn his way.

* * *

**Let me know if it was okay or not!!! Review!!!**

**Sai: If you don't review, you are all hermaphrodites with small penises... or is it penisi?**


	2. The Challenge

**Well, I plan on posting chapters in proportion to how popular a story is... This one seems to be for liked than the other two I'm working on right now, so this one gets an update quicker... If you are reading my other stories, don't worry, I'll still update them, but it all depends on which is more popular.**

**One of three things happened last time... 1, Nobody noticed what I did, 2, Nobody cared what I did, or 3, I was correct... Maybe it was all three, I don't know. The thing is, I called the head of the college the President of the college. I don't know if this is how all colleges work, but I am currently going to community college, and we have a President of the college, so that's what I'm sticking with.**

**Sai is definately my favorite character, so I've been trying to get him to be in here a lot... There's just something about someone who is so preverted and can make a belly shirt look manly that I can't resist.**

**Well, let's see if you all like this chapter as much as you seemed to like the last one. Enjoy.

* * *

**

2. The Challenge

Naruto paced back and forth, impatiently, in his new room, waiting for Sai. The dark haired boy had promised to meet Naruto and reveal what other information he had discovered about Sasuke.

Pausing, Naruto thought back to how he had convinced the president of the college to switch up their rooms.

"_What makes you think you can come in here making demands?" Tsunade grumbled at the boy._

"_Because you like me?" The blonde asked hopefully._

"_Ha!" The president scoffed. "What else do you got?"_

_Naruto's face melted into a sly grin. "You know, a group of us went to Vegas last summer." He mused. "I saw some pretty interesting things while I was there."_

_Tsunade's face bleached. Suddenly, the image of one of those 'What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas' commercials flashed through her mind._

_The woman perked up as a thought crossed her mind. "You don't have any proof."_

_Naruto began to play with random items on the president's desk. He paused and placed a finger on his chin in thought. "I believe that's about the time Sai took up photography. I wonder where he put all those pictures."_

_Again, the blonde woman bleached. "It's not like I can just mix up the rooms. No one will share a room with Sasuke, Sai, or Lee. It was only by force that we could get Kankouru to room with his brother, and it was almost the same getting Neji to room with you."_

"_I can fix that." Naruto chipped. "Sai'll room with Lee, you can put me with Sasuke, and send Neji to share with his cousin."_

"_These aren't coed dorms, Naruto." Tsunade warned._

"_They're cousins." The boy reasoned. "Besides, I'm sure they won't care." He paused and smiled. "Otherwise, we might get switched up when the next president takes over."_

_Tsunade sighed._

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when a knock came to the door. Quickly, the blonde opened the door and pulled Sai into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"What'd he say?" Naruto demanded eagerly.

"My, my, aren't we excited." Sai laughed as he took a seat on the blonde's bed.

Naruto came to sit a little further up on the bed. "Well, I've had to wait forever, and he can walk in any minute." He grumbled.

Sai thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, you will be able to hear for yourself now that you share a room, so…" He trailed off.

"Dammit, just tell me, Asshole." Naruto demanded once more.

Sai laughed. "He moaned." The boy began slowly. "An called out someone's name."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat. "Whose?"

Both boys froze as they heard the door being unlocked then opened.

**-Sasuke-**

Sasuke froze as he entered his new room. It took his brain a moment to realize what he saw, but once he did, his blood began to boil.

Sai was straddling Naruto on the blonde's bed, one hand snaked up the other boy's shirt. Naruto, on the other hand, was gripping Sai's waist with his own ands. Both of them stared at the Uchiha, Naruto in surprise, and Sai in amusement.

Suddenly, Sai kissed the blonde's neck as he moved off of him. "Maybe next time." He smiled, pausing at the door. "Oh, by the way, it was yours." He left with a smirk.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke demanded when the door shut.

Naruto remained silent for a few moments until he regained his senses. "What's it matter to you?"

Sasuke froze, then relaxed. "I just don't want to see that when I walk into my room."

The blonde smirked. "Why? Jealous?" He leaned back on his elbows.

The Uchiha scoffed as he moved to his own bed. "I just feel sorry for whoever ends up in there with you." He began stripping down until he was only left in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, alarmed.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he bent over to pick something up off of the ground. He remained like that for a few seconds longer than he needed to before he stood back up, holding a towel. "Just because you never take a shower, doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

Naruto squeaked, holding his nose. Sasuke smirked as he made his way to the bathroom and stared his water.

**-Naruto-**

As soon as the door shut, Naruto jumped off his bed and began pacing once more.

'Fuck, that was close.' The blonde thought to himself. 'It was bad enough when we were younger and I confessed to him; how would I explain getting a bloody nose all of the sudden?'

Sighing, Naruto pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Instantly, he heard the phone start the ring-back 'Desperately' by George Straight.

Just as the boy's curiosity was about to be peaked, the music cut out. "You two aren't screwing like rabbits yet?" Came Sai's chipper voice.

"I was about to kill you when Sasuke walked in." Naruto nearly screamed into his cell. "What the hell were you doing?"

Sai laughed. "Helping you out."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

**-Sai-**

"Are you really that thick?" Sai sighed. "And Sakura says I'm clueless. Maybe you should read more." He shook his head. "Okay, listen. It's obvious that Sasuke's been doing anything he can to get a reaction out of you. The only explanation is that he likes you, and he's trying to get you to confess to him again before he says anything. Since he calls out your name in his sleep, that has to be the case."

"Wait, if he likes me then… But why won't he just say so?"

Sai sighed again. "You really are an idiot."

"Don't try to act all smart and serious on me." Naruto fumed. "Mr. Art Major."

The boy smirked. "I am on my way to my session with Brain-Boy." Sai could just see Naruto's eyes roll on the other end of the line. "His Uchiha pride isn't going to let him just give in to you."

Suddenly, the blonde got angry. "I'll be damned if I'm just gonna do it! I already confessed once, so if he wants something from me, he's going to have to take it himself."

"Then I suppose we'll see who gives in first." Sai paused in front of a door. "Well, ja ne, Dickless." He hung up his phone and opened the door.

* * *

**Sai: Thank you SnowAngel... It's nice to know that some guys have penises and girls have octopuses.**

**Next Chapter: Naruto begins his counter attack!!!**


	3. Naruto Attacks

**I'm glad people are enjoying this... I really like to be able to use a lot of comedy in this.**

**No one said anything, so either you knew, or you didn't care, but 'Brain-Boy' was a referance to Shikamaru.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

3. Naruto Attacks

"Gaara, do you love me?" Naruto asked, rocking back and forth with his hands folded behind his back.

Gaara nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking, but managed to regain him composure. "What?"

"Do you love me?" The blond asked again, a puppy-dog look settling on his face.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "That depends on what you want."

"Help me make someone jealous?" Naruto pleaded.

"No." The red-head answered shortly, turning and beginning to walk away.

Naruto smirked. "It's Sasuke."

Instantly, Gaara froze. A slight smile crossed his face, but he quickly suppressed it. "Fine."

A triumphant smile spread across the blonde's face. "Okay, here's the plan."

**-Sasuke-**

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he stormed down the hall. Today was not going his way.

First, there was the usual bombardment of fan-girls that followed him from class to class. Several girls had tried to give him love notes, and several others asked him to let them have his children.

If that wasn't enough payment for karma, today just had to be the day Sasuke had all of his medical classes. It wouldn't have been so bad except that meant he wouldn't see Naruto at all, and the fact the entire female population seemed to sign up for this field as soon as they heard the Uchiha was.

To make matters worse, they were 'practicing' today, and Sasuke, having passed all the requirements earlier, had the 'pleasure' of being the one to be practiced on.

Honestly, Sasuke was positive that Kabuto-sensei was out to get him. The classes were hand selected by the teacher, and somehow Sasuke found him in the class that was almost completely females, and Kabuto never missed a chance to let the girls have fun with their idol.

There were only a handful of girls who didn't break the rules and make lip contact with the Uchiha as they did their CPR training, and of course, Kabuto didn't seem to notice. One day… One day, that teacher would pay.

Oh well, at least the day couldn't get any worse. At least, that is what Sasuke believed as he finally made his way to his room after a LONG day of classes.

Sighing, Sasuke turned the doorknob to his room, and entered, not paying too much attention to what was around him. In the back of his mind, he registered that the shower was running. That meant that Naruto was already back.

The Uchiha brushed off the question in the back of his mind: wasn't Naruto suppose to still be in class? He sighed as he flopped down on his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Sasuke jumped as he heard something slam against the bathroom door. He realized that the water had been turned off a while ago, and it sounded as if Naruto had fallen against the door. Idiot.

The pale boy sat up as the door was open, but fell into shock at the sight that met his eyes.

Naruto came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and Gaara's arms. Roughly, the red-head threw Naruto onto his bed, and climbed on top, straddling the larger boy. Smirking, he bent down and licked the length of the blonde's neck.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara could see Sasuke squirm. It was obvious that he hadn't yet found his senses, but at the same time, didn't like what was going on either. Smirking again, he allowed his tongue to trace over Naruto's chest.

Naruto moaned as the tongue found its way to his belly-button. After circling a few times, the wet muscle plunged in, causing another moan. Now, even Gaara couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.

The red-head's hand snaked down along Naruto's side, rewarding his with a gasp, and moved to undo the towel that still hung around Naruto's waist.

Suddenly, the boy found his hand being ripped away, and his entire self being pulled away from the blonde. He only smirked when Sasuke pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" The Uchiha demanded.

Naruto sighed as he sat up on his elbows. "You always have to interrupt, don't you?" Somehow, he was able to mask his smile with annoyance.

"Perhaps my room would have been better." Gaara spoke up to Naruto, seeming not to notice the pressure put on him by the Uchiha. "Kankouru would have just walked away."

"I know." Naruto sighed again. "Sasuke even barged in when I was with Sai. At least he wasn't here when Neji came over; I wouldn't have been able to have any fun, then."

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Just how many guys are you sleeping with?"

Naruto began to count on his fingers, but paused. "Do I count the ones that you interrupt, or not?"

Sasuke growled, dragging Gaara to the door, and throwing him out. Quickly, he threw the lock on the door. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Naruto fired back. "It's my life."

"But you're my-" Sasuke stopped himself and took a moment to regain his composure. "You're my roommate, and I already told you that I don't want to see that in my room."

"Then next time knock, or better yet, don't come in." Naruto moved from the bed, searching for a pair of boxers. As soon as he found them, he let his towel dropped, waiting a few moments, then donned his scant piece of clothing. "And it's _our _room by the way."

The blonde marched back over to his bed, sparing a glance at the Uchiha out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke appeared to be pinching himself, as if she keep himself was doing something very embarrassing.

Naruto gave a victorious smirk.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think each of the rookie nine + team Gai + team Gaara should have for their majors, and what the sensei should be teaching what... I have a fair idea of what I want, but I'm always open to changing my mind, or having it forcibly changed by you guys. .**


	4. Understanding

**Guess who's working fast!!!**

**Well, I brough Shikamaru in for this chapter, and Sakura and Ino get to come into play too. I get a little disturbed that people try to make Hinata and Neji a couple, even though they are cousins, but I'd like to know how you all feel about that. Currently, they do share a room, and I can work pass my discomfort if people want...**

**Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**

4. Understanding.

What the hell was going on? One day, Naruto is getting nosebleeds over Sasuke's ass, and the next, he's fucking every guy they know. Honestly, it was almost like Naruto was _trying _to make him jealous, and that would mean-

No, the blonde was too stupid to see that Sasuke did what he did because he liked the boy. There's no way he could have figured it out on his own, unless…

Well, Naruto had even seemed surprised when Sai was clamored on top of him; even a little angry. Could Sai have told the blonde?

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he and Sai were a lot alike, and the annoying semi-clone was pretty smart, even if he was only an Art Major.

But if Naruto knew, why didn't he say anything? After all, it wasn't like the blonde to be able to keep secrets like this. Could he really just be screwing everyone they knew because it's what he wanted?

"Yes?" Sasuke jumped as he realized he had somehow come to Neji's room and stood knocking on the door.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Neji asked coldly.

Sasuke took a moment to regain his thoughts. "Were you in my room yesterday?" He asked coldly.

"No." Sasuke nearly sighed in relief until the Hyuuga continued. "I went to Naruto's room."

"Same thing." He grumbled.

The Hyuuga scoffed. "Why?"

Sasuke weighed how much the information he was after was worth to him. He decided it was worth enough. "Did you fuck him?"

The Hyuuga was taken aback, but just smirked. "No, I prefer to bring him back here so that we can have a threesome with my cousin. Why, do you want to join in?"

Suddenly, Sasuke heard the female Hyuuga shriek from inside.

"Na-Naruto-kun, we should wait for Neji-nii to get back."

"But I can't wait any longer." Naruto's voice called back. "I need it now."

"Naruto." Hinata gasped.

Sasuke shoved the Hyuuga out of the way, and rushed into the room. He stopped when he saw Naruto sprawled on top of Hinata. Doing a double-take, Sasuke realized that they were lying on a twister mat.

Sasuke smirked. "Now you're molesting defenseless girls?" He crossed his arms.

"What's it matter to you?" Naruto demanded. "Hinata doesn't mind." He gave the girl a quick kiss on the cheek as he got up.

Instantly, Hinata turned red. "Did you come to play too?" She asked the Uchiha.

"Yeah, Teme, we were just about to play strip poker." Naruto beamed.

Sasuke just smirked. "Actually, I just wanted to remind you to lock up the room tonight; I figured it's time to give my fan-club a little hope, and I've become a little… bored." At this he flipped his hair back.

Naruto scowled. "Don't you have class tomorrow?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not until noon, and it's only two."

Naruto brushed past. "Well, I'm suppose to go see Sai now; he promised to be more entertaining than you." And he marched off.

**-Sai-**

"What do you plan to get out of this?" Shikamaru asked lazily. "Why get involved in Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship."

"Naruto's my friend." Sai shrugged. "Isn't that what friends do? That's what I read in a book."

Shikamaru sighed. "You need to rely more on yourself, rather than what you read in a book. What pull do you feel inside that makes you _want _to help Naruto?"

Sai thought for a moment, looking down. "I want to make him happy. He's like my brother."

"So you're trying to use Naruto as a way to compensate for the loose of your brother."

"No, it's more than that. My brother was never just my brother, he was also-"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Naruto barged in. Storming in, the blonde threw himself on the couch next to Sai.

"You should knock first." Shikamaru almost spat at the blonde. "These meetings are supposed to be confidential."

"Like we don't all know this guy has problems." Naruto scoffed.

"We're done today, anyways." Sai shrugged with a smile. "It's time to go play."

"Not gonna happen." The blonde snorted. "Mr. high and Mighty decided to entertain his fans today."

Shikamaru perked up. "What happened?"

"I went to make sure Neji wouldn't blow my cover, and we ended up playing twister with Hinata. The next thing I know, Sasuke shows up, I lose and topple onto Hinata as he comes barging in, then gets this smirk on his face like he's the greatest thing to ever exist. He didn't even flinch when I kissed Hinata, and he tells me he's gonna spend the night with his club."

Shikamaru was scribbling on a piece of paper. "And he reacted before?"

"I thought he was gonna kill Gaara yesterday, and even Sai, before that." Naruto answered. "Hey, wait! Are you analyzing me?"

"No." The lazy Nara continued writing. "Just Sasuke." He paused, looking up. "It seems that he knows what you're trying to do, so you won't be able to affect him anymore, yet even though you know what he is doing, he's still able to get a reaction from you."

"Dammit, if he knows that I know, why doesn't he just say so?"

"Because of how he has always been envied," Shikamaru began. "Sasuke's sense of pride is too high for him to admit that there is something that can have any kind of hold on him. He has always had everything handed to him, and has always had millions of girls confess there love for him everyday and he's always turned them down. Subconsciously, he is afraid that even though you have feelings for him, you might turn him down like he has to everyone else. He wants you to admit to him your feelings, that way he can feel secure in knowing that he will get what he wants once he admits that he wants it."

Naruto's head began spinning. He shook it to get it steady. "So I'll just have to try harder. He can't always have his way, and I'm gonna show him that." Naruto got up and marched out. Sai quickly followed.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto froze when he opened his bedroom door. There, on Sasuke's bed, sat Sasuke, with Ino hanging around his neck, pressed against his back, while Sakura sat straddling the pale boy.

When Sasuke saw Naruto, he smirked. "I changed my mind, and decided to bring them here. After all, I thought you'd be going to see Gaara, since his roommate won't bother you two."

The girls giggled.

Naruto turned red in anger. "So you can bring girls back to fuck, but I can't bring anyone?"

"Please, who would do you, Naruto?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

Suddenly, Sai appeared, a cute look on his face. "Naru-chan, I thought you said that Sasuke was going to be gone." He pouted. "Even Shikamaru gets a crack at you before I get to finish. It's not fair if _we _keep getting interrupted."

Ino's head whipped around. "What did Shikamaru do?" She demanded.

"Are you his mother, Oinky?" Sai asked with a smile.

Ino screeched. "After he told me he just didn't like anyone… I'm gonna kill him." She rushed out of the room, shoving Sai into Naruto as she passed by. "I'll get you latter."

"I guess that means I get you all to myself, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled.

"Why would anyone just want you?" Sai smiled. "You're so ugly, you make a dog's butt attractive."

Sakura turned red, then began crying. She ran from the room, hands over her eyes.

Sai smiled again, turning to Sasuke. "Now how can I make you run out of here, crying, so that I can have Naruto all to myself."

Sasuke threw a shoe at the boy, causing him to jump back and out of the room. Jumping up quickly, Sasuke slammed the door and pinned Naruto against it, sliding a leg between the blonde's to better keep him in place.

"I don't want anyone else in this room, ever again." The pale boy seethed. "For now on, if you want to hang out with them, go to their room."

"Fine." Naruto shot back. "That goes for you to."

"Fine." They held their position for a few more moments before Sasuke finally pushed away, and headed to the shower.

* * *

**I'm still waiting on ideas for what everyone does for a Major.**


	5. Stormy Nights

**Holy cow!!! I was surprised, and very happy, with all the reviews that I got. To those of you who gave me suggestions, Arigato... I replied to a few reviews directly, and just so others know, I'm pretty much using a bit of all suggestions given to me.**

**All I can say for this chapter is, I'm sorry that that's all you get... Getting your hopes up... You'll understand at the end.**

**So, enjoy

* * *

**

5. Stormy Nights

Naruto jumped, falling out of bed. He had woken up with a start, but he couldn't figure out what had forced him awake.

Suddenly, the room lit up, followed by a crash. Naruto jumped again, this time letting out a scream. He clamored back onto his bed, throwing the blankets over his head.

Another crash came, and the blonde screamed again, this time louder.

Sasuke stirred from his sleep. "Naruto?" He asked sleepily.

Another crash and another scream.

Sasuke jumped up and rushed over to Naruto's bed. "Naruto, are you alright?" He tried to pull the blankets away, but when lightning struck again, he was unsuccessful.

"You're afraid of lightning?" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up." Naruto shot back. "Just because-" He froze. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

He could feel Sasuke climb onto the bed, moving over, straddling Naruto for a moment, as he shifted to the inside of the bed. On this side, Sasuke managed to pull the blanket up enough to slide under.

Ignoring Naruto's protests, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close to his chest. "I want to get some sleep tonight, and I can't if you keep screaming."

Naruto blushed, turning his face into Sasuke's chest to hide it. His blush grew when he realized that they were both only in their boxers. He was about to say something before he heard the other boy's steady breathing, signaling his sleep.

Smiling to himself, Naruto decided to just let it be.

**-Sasuke-**

Sasuke moaned, waking up slightly. He arched his back as a wet suction roamed his chest.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke watched as Naruto traced his body with his hands and tongue, stopping long enough to dive into the pale boy's navel.

Sasuke moaned again, his fingers digging into Naruto's shoulders.

Ignoring some insignificant message his brain was trying to send him, Sasuke pulled Naruto up to claim his lips. Instantly, the blonde moaned, and Sasuke took that moment to slide his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

The Uchiha had to hold back a smirk. Naturally, the blonde tasted like the ramen that he was constantly eating. Then again, there was also the taste of fire, which intensified as Naruto began to suck on the other boy's tongue.

Suddenly, both boys pulled away for air, and Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke's chest, a steady breath falling from his lips. Now Sasuke realized what his brain had been trying to tell him: Naruto had been asleep the entire time.

Blushing furiously, Sasuke began trying to calm his own breathing.

**-Naruto-**

Slowly opening his eyes and raising his head, Naruto looked around. The room was still pitch black, and for some reason he could taste milk and honey.

Moving slightly, he realized that Sasuke was no longer in his bed. Naruto looked over to the Uchiha's side of the room to find the pale boy in his own bed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, testing to see if the other boy was awake.

"Nh?" Sasuke turned to face the blonde.

"Ari-arigato." The blonde blushed slightly.

"Nh." Was Sasuke's reply. He thought for a moment, almost long enough to let Naruto fall back asleep. "Why are you afraid of lightning?"

Naruto's blush deepened, then disappeared as a sad frown settled on his face. He turned to look at the Uchiha more clearly.

"Something bad always happens when there's a storm." He finally answered. "There was one when my parents dies, and one when yours did, too. There was also a storm the night before we fought, and every night we ran into each other until we made up."

"You've generalized you fear so that now, whenever there's a storm, you're afraid something bad will happen." Sasuke analyzed sadly.

Naruto smiled. "Don't try that psycho-babble on me; I keep telling Shikamaru not to do it."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Was what Sai said earlier true? About Shikamaru?"

Naruto thought for a moment, surprised by the boldness of Sasuke's question. "Sai was just being Sai." He smiled. "The way he says things, he does that on purpose, so that people will misinterpret what it means. We were just talking."

"What about Sai and Gaara?" The question rushed out before Sasuke even realized it.

Naruto thought again. "The first time, when you walked in and Sai had me pinned, that was all Sai, and it shocked me too, but everything after that… Well, let's just say that I planned it."

"Hm." Sasuke rolled over, seeming to go back to bed.

* * *

**As always, your reviews make me want to write more, and that will be important for the next two weeks!!!**

**Next week is finals week for me, so I will be spending much of this week and next week studying, unless you guys can give me a reason to write!!! (Don't worry, I don't think I really need to study, it'd just be tell me that I do already know what I know, so still review, even if it's to tell me to study) .**


	6. An Angry Uchiha

**Here's another update!!!**

**So, I pretty much had this chapter done too, I just had to type it up, so here you go... I don't usually study that much for my tests anyways, so I'll probably keep writing throughout finals.**

**All I have to say for this chapter is... Poor Naru-chan.

* * *

**

6. An Angry Uchiha

Naruto mixed the contents of his bowl furiously. For some reason, he was extremely angry, but didn't know why. He felt as if something was taken away, or denied to him, last night, and he still couldn't get the taste of milk and honey out of his mouth. He didn't know if it was because it wouldn't disappear, or because he didn't want it to.

Suddenly, the blonde froze as he felt a dark presence behind him. "You should be careful of what reputation you are giving yourself, Naruto-kun." A voice said, emotionlessly.

Slowly, Naruto turned around, facing Shino. "Hey, Shino." He greeted nervously.

"The rumor is," Shino continued, not paying any attention to the boy's greeting. "That you've been with Gaara, Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru."

"That's not true." Chouji came to the defense. "Shikamaru wouldn't be involved in something like that."

"And Neji-nii has barely seen Naruto-kun since they've stopped being roommates." Hinata also stepped in.

"Well that's not what Sai said." Ino joined in, closely followed by Sakura.

"And Neji even told Sasuke-kun that they were fucking."

Kiba laughed. "The only question is, why would they all want to do you?"

Naruto was nervous, now that all of his friends that he had Cooking with had assembled around him. If he told them that nothing happened, and it was all an act to get Sasuke, Ino and Sakura would go running to tell the Uchiha. On the other hand, if he didn't say anything, everyone would think the rumors were true, and he didn't need that to go on his record.

Backing away from everyone, Naruto bumped into the burner behind him. The burner burst into flames, causing everyone to jump away. The fire alarm sounded and sprinklers went off.

**-Sasuke-**

Sasuke stood in the parking lot, arms folded. Near him stood Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Sai, all coming from the same class: Criminology. He scanned the crowds of people pouring out of the campus building until he found a shock of blonde hair.

The blonde headed quickly his way, and continued by, grabbing both Sai and Gaara, and heading off in another direction. Sasuke followed them with his eyes until they came to a stop before Neji.

Sasuke could see the blonde's mouth sporadically working, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

Sasuke was about to tune out until he heard Naruto's voice cut across the crowed. "Oi, Shikamaru!"

The lazy boy, who seemed to be closer to Sasuke now, turned around. "How troublesome." He sighed. "Why won't one of you just cave in?" He made his way over to the group.

"Sasuke-kun!" The boy was pulled back to his surroundings by both Ino and Sakura latching on to his arms. He tuned out until Naruto's name was mentioned.

"That idiot, he can't even get through one class without almost burning down the school." Ino laughed.

"It was very convenient, though." Sakura said, reflecting back to the incident. "We didn't even get him to confirm he's turned into a man-whore." Both girls giggled.

Suddenly, Ino stopped. "I think that proves it." She pointed to the group.

Naruto stood, shirtless, surrounded by Gaara, Sai, and Neji. All three of the guy's hands were roaming over the blonde's body. Gaara had claimed his lips, while Sai was latched onto his neck, and Neji sucked on his opposite shoulder.

Shikamaru was standing nearby, arms crossed, shaking his head.

For a brief moment, Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes met. There was a slight plea in blue eyes, but the Uchiha ignored it, throwing the girls off his arms and marching to his car.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto shoved the three boys away. "What the fuck?" He demanded.

Sai smiled. "Shikamaru's the one who said that we needed to step up our plan, if we wanted to succeed."

"And we said we'd help you, in any way possible." Neji added.

"Anything to pay back the favor." Gaara smirked, getting a little too much pleasure out of the reaction of the raven haired boy. "And any other payback."

Naruto growled. "You three are getting way too much satisfaction from all of this." He sighed and turned to Shikamaru. "What are my chances of convincing him that this was all their fault."

Shikamaru thought for a moment, looking towards the sky. "Sasuke doesn't particularly like any of them and has a history of wanting to kill each of them." He fell silent again. "Do you want them to live?"

Naruto shot a glance at the three boys in question. "I'd be okay with that." He concluded.

"Do you want to loose?" The lazy boy posed.

Naruto fell silent into thought.

* * *

**I was thinking about not putting in the last part where Naruto clarifies what happened, and just waiting until the next chapter to let him explain, but then I thought that maybe, quite a few people would get mad at me.**

**I'm running out of ways to make them fight, so if that happens, this story might end soon... Or maybe I would then shift it to Uke-kun and Naru-chan having to fight everyone else for their relationship... From this chapter it could be seen that maybe Gaara, Sai, and Neji really do have other reasons for helping out like they are.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. An Angry Uzumaki

**Sorry guys, this chapter is short and not of the same quality as the other chapters. It's finals week, and I wanted to get something up... Today is my last final though, so tomorrow I'll sleep, then after that, you'll get the same great (I hope great) stuff you love.**

**I would call this chapter a partial filler because I just wanted to show that Naru-chan is really upset too, and get it out there so that he can... Well, I don't know, I can't even think straight I'm so tired.**

**Just know that in the next chapter, it'll be better than this one, and the story _may _have its shift from Naru-chan and Uki-kun teasing to Uke-kun fighting a bunch of guys for Naru-chan, and Naru-chan fighting a bunch of girls for Uke-kun.**

**Also, the fake that I call him Uke-kun has nothing to do with his position, I just like the fact that he has uke in his name, and it's not really a role you can see him playing.**

**That's all, enjoy.

* * *

**

7. An Angry Uzumaki

Naruto paced back and forth through the middle of his room. Right now, there were no words to explain how furious he was over the other boys' actions.

There he was, asking Shikamaru how he could make Sasuke admit his feelings, and asking if it would be worth more for him to just give in, when Sai pulled off his shirt, and he, Gaara, and Neji attached themselves to the blonde.

Naruto was just about to throw them off when his eyes locked with Sasuke's and he froze. There were so many different emotions reflecting in onyx eyes that Naruto couldn't think anymore. Then Sasuke took off, and Naruto wasn't able to follow after him. Now he was ready to kill three of his best friends.

Shaking his head, Naruto sighed as he sat on his bed. Sasuke hadn't come back last night, and he hadn't been in their history or technology classes. It wasn't like Sasuke disappear; usually he would just ignore Naruto and give him the cold shoulder for a while. For him to have taken off, it had to be a disaster. The blonde was beginning to really worry now; how upset was the Uchiha?

Well, Naruto couldn't think on that anymore; he had Art now, and it would be the only time that he could yell at Sai, Neji, and Gaara together. When he got a hold of them…

Storming out of his room, Naruto headed to class. Down the halls, everyone jumped out of the blonde's way, sensing the killing intent that surrounded him. Getting to the classroom, he sat in the very back, making sure that the teachers wouldn't bother them.

At first, when the three boys came into the classroom, they were hesitant to go to the blonde. Except, that is, for Sai, who waltzed over and took the seat next to Naruto, smiling his usual, carefree smile.

"Hey, Dickless." His smile grew.

Naruto almost jumped the boy. "You're about to be dickless after what you three pulled yesterday."

"Uchiha can't be that upset." Neji said nervously, as he came and took a seat.

"Gee, I wouldn't know, since he didn't come to the room last night, and has been skipping his classes today." Naruto seethed. "Honestly, what would posses the three of you to do what you did?"

"Didn't you want to make Uke-kun jealous?" Sai asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"But-"

Gaara interrupted. "You're the one who asked for our help, and your main bargaining chip was that it would torture Uchiha."

"But-"

"You should have thought about this possibility before you asked us for help." This time Neji interrupted.

"But-"

"Penis." Sai broke in, his smile back. When everyone looked at him, he chuckled. "I just wanted to interrupt, too."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Neji chuckled.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't want to see any of you until I fix this with Sasuke." Naruto stood up. "And I don't even know if I want to talk to you then, either."

He stormed out of the room, no paying attention to the teachers' calls, and headed for his own truck.

Naruto had a pretty good idea where he'd be able to find the Uchiha, and he headed there.

* * *

**Okay, not tell me how much better I can do than this chapter. ()-.- Gomen.**

**No, seriously, how... fast... do you think the two boys would get to work, once they admit their feelings? And, who should be the one to come out first?**


	8. Reconcile and Confession

**timidly appears out of the darkness Gomen, gomen, gomen. I really disappeared this time, didn't I??? I'm REALLY sorry for all of you who have been waiting, it's just my schedule at school this term is really weird compared to what it normally is, so I've been really thrown off. The good news is, I've found time to write now, and I've gotten back into writing this story.**

**And, this chapter is pretty long, compared to past chapters, so that's a plus.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Reconcile and Confession**

Sasuke snuggled closer into the warmth that surrounded him. Slowly, he began to wake up, opening his eyes and looking around. It was early evening, and the sun was about to set. Sasuke had fallen asleep in the graveyard, surrounded by his family's headstones.

An orange jacket was wrapped around him, and when Sasuke noticed this, he shot up. The pale boy had been lying on Naruto's chest, and the blonde was still asleep.

Suddenly, Sasuke's mind began to race. It was earlier that afternoon that the Uchiha had come to sit with his family. He could only have fallen asleep an hour or two ago, so why had Naruto come after him so quickly? Sasuke figured the blonde would at least give him a day or two to cool off.

Sasuke sighed and laid his head back on Naruto's chest; he would ask the blonde when he woke up.

Naruto moved, pulling Sasuke closer, then released him as he moved to rub his eyes. Sasuke sat back.

"It's about time you wake up." Naruto grumbled. "Don't you know better than to fall asleep outside?"

"What's it matter to you?" Sasuke shot back. "And what are you doing here anyways? Get tired of your orgy?"

Naruto looked as if he was going to fight, but instead sat back and whispered. "I was just worried. When you didn't come back to the room last night, I thought-"

Sasuke interrupted. "What do you mean 'last night'? Idiot, last night was the storm."

Naruto looked surprised, then broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke growled.

The blonde began to calm down, whipping his eyes. "When you didn't come back to the room last night, I thought you were just sleeping somewhere else because you were mad at me, but when you missed class too, I began to worry, so I cut out of art to come and find you, and it turns out that you've just been sleeping since yesterday." He broke into laughter again.

Sasuke bleached. He had missed a full days worth of classes; he would need to do a lot of explaining, and all the work he'd have to make up… The Uchiha didn't have any spare time as it was. This weekend was going to be murder.

Suddenly, a thought struck the pale boy. "What did you think happened to me?"

Naruto's laughter died. "What?"

"You were about to say something. What did you think happened to me when I didn't show up?" When the blonde looked away, he continued. "You were thinking about Orochimaru, weren't you?"

His silence said it all.

-**BB**-

_It was three years ago, right after the two boys started to talk again, that Orochimaru cam into Sasuke's life. It was the same time that Itachi betrayed him as well._

_When Sasuke was eight, an epidemic hit the Uchiha clan that only affected adults, leaving the two boys alone in the world. Because of the influence the Uchiha's had and because Itachi was a child prodigy, the boys were left alone, and the older Uchiha took over running the family business._

_Now, at the age of twenty-one, Itachi seemed to snap, and decided his little brother was too much trouble, and sold him off to an old business partner: Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru had left the business world behind to collect snakes and people, starting his own business 'renting' out both. Sasuke's own fate was to be much worse._

_The snake-man had taken a special liking to the Uchiha boys, and planned to keep the younger of the two for his own personal use. He succeeded in claiming the pale youth just as the Uchiha had made up with Naruto. This is what stopped Sasuke from revealing his feelings to the blonde, and why he continued to push away from all those around him._

_For two years, from the time he was 16 until he was 18, Sasuke remained Orochimaru's play thing. It wasn't until Naruto tried to get involved that the Uchiha snapped._

"_Anou, Sasuke?" Naruto approached him at the end of their final class, slowly._

"_Hm?" The pale boy didn't look up as he packed his bag, but inside, his heart jumped; this situation seemed very familiar._

"_Are… are you alright?"_

_Sasuke looked up. "What?"_

_Naruto took a deep breath. "Well, it's just, since you've been living with Orochimaru you seem kinda out of it, and really depressed. I was just wondering if something was wrong?"_

"_What do you care?" The Uchiha slammed his last book into his bag. "Mind your own business, Dobe." He stormed out._

_-__**BB**__-_

_Sasuke nearly chocked as he entered his house; it was hot and stuffy, and he could barely breath. Orochimaru kept the house like this to encourage the young boys to wear less clothing around the house._

_Looking around, Sasuke found a note from the snake-man._

'_I won't be home until late tonight, so you better be extra ready when I get there. I might bring a friend.' And it was signed with a snake._

_Sasuke jumped as the phone rang. Roughly, he answered it. "Yes, I'm home on time, and yes I found your note. A few more months and I won't have to put up with your twisted little perverted games."_

_There was a long pause on the other end of the line before an answer came. "Sasuke?"_

_The pale boy bleached; it was Naruto._

"_Sasuke, something really is wrong, isn't it?" The blonde's voice was tinged with pain._

_Sasuke growled. "Didn't I tell you to mind your own business? I can take care of myself and I don't need someone who's just going to abandon me in the end butting in." And with that, he slammed the phone down._

_The pale boy fell against the wall, head in his hands. This was beyond bad. Sasuke had just confirmed that something was wrong, and, knowing Naruto, he would never just let that go. Then there was the Uchiha's outburst of being abandoned…_

_Everything in Sasuke's life seemed to completely hit rock bottom, and in a daze, the pale boy made his way up to his room._

_Sasuke must have blocked out what happened next, because the only things he could remember were brief flashes. Naruto busting through the Uchiha's door to find him sitting in a pool of his own blood; Naruto wrestling the blade away from the mostly limp boy; the two of them struggling and the blonde claiming he wouldn't let Sasuke go alone while slashing at his own wrist._

_The next thing that Sasuke clearly remembered was waking up in the hospital three weeks later. When Naruto came by, neither boy mentioned what had happened, but it was decided that Sasuke would stay with the blonde and their current teacher, Iruka, until he was able to move into the dorms of the college he decided to attend. Orochimaru, on the other hand, hadn't been seen since._

_-_**BB**_-_

Suddenly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him into his chest. "I was so scared when I found you like that." Again, the blonde's voice seemed tinged with pain. "I thought you really might die, and I panicked. I told you that if you were going to kill yourself, I would follow you because I wasn't ever going to leave your side again."

"Naruto…"

"When I was released from the hospital, and you still hadn't woken up… They had to throw me out every day in order to get me to leave. I was so worried about you because I never stopped-"

"Wait." Sasuke broke in, pushing away so that he could look Naruto in the eyes.

Anger shown clearly in those deep blues. He was about to confess and put a stop to the entire game, and Naruto didn't like being stopped midway.

Almost as instantly, Naruto's eyes grew wide in surprise as Sasuke forcibly brought their lips together. Softly, the blonde's eyes closed as he returned the kiss. For several long moments, the world was silent except for the moans and gasps that came from the two boys as their tongues battled back and forth between their mouths.

When they finally broke free to catch their breath, Naruto looked to Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

Sasuke sighed angrily. "Geez, do I have to spell it out for you? I love you, Dobe." A sullen look overtook his face.

"That's nice and all, but that's not what I was thinking." Naruto shot back, getting angry as he continued. "You taste like milk and honey."

"What?" The Uchiha looked back, bewildered.

"That taste has been bugging me since the other night, and now I know why; you're a pervert, kissing people when they're asleep and don't know it."

Sasuke thought for a moment, then smirked as he leaned back. "As much as I would like to claim responsibility for that, you're the one who was violating me while you slept."

"I… I did?"

"You're just a dirty old man in your sleep." Sasuke chuckled as he got up and brushed himself off. After he began to walk away, he heard Naruto follow suit, and paused long enough to look back. "Don't you have something to say, Dobe?"

"What?" The blonde was bewildered for a second, then seemed to brighten as he remembered something. "Oh yeah; I love ya too, Teme."

* * *

**I had decided that I was going to make Naru-chan confess first because, well, let's face it, Sasuke would never just break down and come out with it, but as I was writing their past, I thought 'knowing everything Naruto went through for him, and the fact that is is obviously about to confess, Sasuke could so cut in and still be manly about it', so he ended up saying the 'L' word first.**

**If there is a popular demand for it, I will start posting everyone's schedule (school and work). I'm also to the point of the story where I need input one a few different things:**

**1st: What kind of actions will Sai, Neji, and Gaara take now that we have the NaruSasu pairing in full action?**

**2nd: What other pairings are going to go on. Other couples are going to need to be appearing, and I'm still able to be manipulated over these. Especially about what to do with the Hyuugas. Like I said, I'm against it because they are cousins, but if all of you think differently, I can go in the other direction.**

**3rd: How will Naru-chan's and Uke-kun's relationship evolve now, and what will be the obstecle that keeps this story going??? **

**Remember, I need your opinions to keep writing, so review quickly so that I can write quickly.**


	9. The Honey Moon Begins, Or Not

**Yay, you guys get a nice long chapter... You can thank /goes to fav author list to check/ Stavi for me uploading. I may upload again in another day just because of the inspiration. She made me remember that I needed to post this after having it laying around for a week. So everyone say thankies, and Stavi, kiss Meg for me. .**

**A lot of personal stuff happened which made me put uploading this chpater on hold, but everything is back to normal again. So, Enjoy.**

**Ooo, one more thing. I was back-reading and I noticed that this story has gotten a little soft since the start, so I'm trying to get back to the tone of the beginning... Just be prepared for it being a bit more hardcore again.**

* * *

**9. The Honeymoon Begins... Or Not**

Sasuke threw Naruto roughly up against the door as soon as they entered their room. It had taken the boys a while to find their way back to campus. It seemed like they would stop every block or so to shove their tongues down each other's throats, or to grind their hips together. Now, back in their room, it was already past 9:30 p.m.

Sasuke pulled back long enough to pull Naruto's shirt off, before re-attaching to the nape of the blonde's neck. Naruto's knees began to buckle as Sasuke alternated between sucking and biting as he moved across his chest.

Somehow, Naruto managed to undo the pale boy's pants, and both boys tumbled backwards as Sasuke stumbled trying to get completely out of them.

Not missing a beat, Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto closer in his lap, no releasing his lips. The blonde, on the other hand, used his current position to grind their hips together. Sasuke had to pull back to catch his breath, and Naruto took this opportunity to pull his lover's shirt off.

Sasuke flipped their positions, so that he ly on top of the blonde. Just as he was about to undo his pants, Naruto's phone began to go off.

Naruto jumped from the vibration and managed to pull his thoughts together enough to recognize the ring-tone. It was 'One Winged Angel' from FFVII: AC.

Sasuke growled when Naruto pushed him away. "Just ignore it."

"I can't." Was his reply, as Naruto struggled to pull his cell phone out of his pocket. "It's Gaara, and he only calls me when it's important." He finally managed to pull out his phone and flipped it open. "Hai?"

"You're going to be late." The calm voice on the other end answered. When Naruto didn't respond, Gaara continued. "We might have been able to cover last night, only missing Uchiha, but we can't work if both of you are gone. Or, do we need to find another guitarist?" A slight smirk cam across at this point.

"No!" Naruto shot back quickly as he scrambled for his shirt. "We're on our way right now." And he hung up, hurling Sasuke's clothes towards him.

"What is it now?" The pale youth demanded, no moving from his place.

"You might be able to get by without this gig, but I can't loose this job." Naruto answered roughly as he dove under his bed. When he emerged, he had a guitar in his hands.

**-Bar-**

Sai, Neji, and Gaara stood on stage, huddled together, off to the side. They were speaking rapidly in hushed whispers.

"By now, Naruto has given up and blurted out his true feelings." Neji scoffed.

"I don't know." Sai smiled brightly. "I think Sasuke may have snapped. Shikamaru says that one day his psyche is going to overload, and he might break down to be just like me." He seemed very proud of this fact, and Neji and Gaara couldn't help but smirk.

"Either way, they're going to be fucking like rabbits now, so what do we do?" The red-head asked. "We've all taken a special interest in Naruto for one reason or another; are we just going to let Uchiha have his way with him?"

"No way." Suddenly, Sai got really serious, and looked worried. "If we stand down, we'll loose our Naru-chan forever. Sasuke'll do whatever he wants, and our blonde's pure innocence will be lost."

"After you went through all of that trouble to get them together?" Shikamaru asked from behind the boys, causing all three to jump. "I though you only wanted Naruto to be happy?"

"I do." Sai pleaded, as he reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of books. "But, I've been reading a lot of yaoi mangas and all these fanfiction things, and things don't look good for Naruto.

"In this kind of relationship, Sasuke is the ultimate Seme. He's cold, calculation, always gets his way, everyone falls all over him, and he never loses. That kind of guy will try and take over and completely rule the Uke.

"Naruto, on the other hand, may be strong willed normally, but when it comes to relationships, he's completely emotional and becomes the ultimate Uke. He'll do whatever he's told in the relationship for the name of love, and follow around like a little lost puppy-dog. He'll completely submit to his partner, and he can't help being naturally temptation and fuckable.

"In a normal yaoi couple, having one be an ultimate is okay, but when the two come together, the Seme ruthlessly dominates the Uke, forcing them into total submission, and destroying their innocence. If we let this happen, our Naru-chan will become an empty shell of his former self, and will be reduced to nothing more than a mindless sex-slave."

The three men looked at Sai with a mix of amazement and fear beaming clearly from their faces. None of them could hide their reaction to his obviously well researched analyze of the problem at hand.

"How much of this stuff did you read?" Shikamaru started looking through the piles of material that had been pulled out by this time.

"Well, I-"

"We're here!" All four jumped as Naruto's voice rang throughout the entire room, over the sound of everyone else in the bar. Within short notice, the blonde came bounding on stage, slowly followed by a sullen Sasuke.

"You guys look awfully suspicious." Naruto noted as he began pulling out his guitar and a couple of cords. "Planning on killing someone or something?" He chuckled to himself.

Neji, Gaara, and Sai just looked at each other in silence and Shikamaru sighed. "It's a good thing you're as stupid as you are." The lazy Nara moved off the stage to allow the other boys to continue setting up.

**-Breaking Boys-**

Temari owned the bar that they were playing in. Gaara had bought the place for her last birthday, and in short time it had been decided that they needed live entertainment. It was Naruto's idea that some of them who had music together should form a band. The blonde needed the job, and with him spearheading everything, it didn't take much to convince the others to join.

Now, Naruto and Sasuke both played guitar, with Neji on bass. Gaara took up the drums, and Sai became their lead singer. Sakura also took part in the group, playing the keyboard to try and balance them out.

In the end, they did really well. They were paid in tips, and half of the money people tried to buy them drinks with. Naruto had quickly suggested that everything go into a group fund that would be split at the end of every night, and since no one else was really concerned with money, they agreed.

Wednesdays were usually slow, but somehow this place continued to be packed. In fact, the band did so well at the bar that Naruto almost made enough to pay for school. Even though it came close, he still needed his other two jobs.

Sasuke, on the other hand, made more then enough from the government and his brother to take care of everything. His participation was solely so that he could stay close to Naruto.

Gaara, running the family business and maintaining his connection to his siblings, also only played because of Naruto. He felt, that since Naruto had once saved him, the least Gaara could do was help out.

Neji's family also took care of his money needs, but the Hyuuga still wanted to hold a job to prove that he wasn't dependant on his family.

Sakura pushed her way in for the chance to weasel her way closer to Sasuke, and no one really knew why Sai said yes. They could only figure it had something to do with the blonde, yet they had just barely met when he was asked.

All in all, they made a good team and did really well

**-Sai-**

"Don't skip out on work in the morning, Naruto; you promised to help me with the homework for creative writing." Sai smiled cheerfully as he left Naruto and Sasuke at their room.

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde yawned. "Just don't expect much with four hours of sleep."

As he collapsed on the bed, Sasuke closed the door. Instantly, Sai's smile dropped, and he headed off to his room with his head cast down.

As he turned the corner, he stopped when he saw Shikamaru's feet.

"Am I a bad friend?" He asked without looking up.

Shikamaru sighed. "Is Naruto really just a friend to you?"

"You asked that before." Sai looked up.

"Naruto won't interrupt you this time." The lazy Nara pointed out. "So, what's your answer?"

The pale boy thought for a moment. "I… I love him, but I don't know if it's because I think of him as a friend, a brother, or something more."

"When you know which one, then you'll know whether or not you're a bad friend."

Sai giggled. "That's not something you should say to a patient, unless that really means something else that I won't understand until I have my answer?"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed again and headed towards his own room.

* * *

**Heads up on what's coming up: Spring Break (for me and theme), the boys may get some alone time (or will they), there will be several mini-chapters telling my version of how everyone started hanging out, and Yumi may make an appearance since everyone loves her so much in the other story.**


	10. Save Me!

**See how quickly this came?? Aren't you all surprised that it hasn't been a month?? Yay-ness!!**

**This chapter actually ended up being a lot longer then I had originally planned, so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**10. Save Me!**

Naruto fell onto his bed, completely exhausted

Naruto fell onto his bed, completely exhausted. Every since the day he and Sasuke had confessed to each other, no one would let the poor blonde be. Whether it was Neji wanting to go over the music they would play that night, Gaara asking for help with a project he was working on for Art, Sai needing a million and on things or calling just to say penis, or even Shikamaru digging for information about the behavioral changes in both Sai and Sasuke so that he could analyze the sociological abnormities that accompany… That's about the time the blonde's mind would fry and the rest would fall on deaf ears.

Honestly, that plus work and school; Naruto was going to go crazy if he didn't get a break soon. Good thing he knew a good psychologist!

Naruto rubbed his eyes and sighed, quickly drifting off to sleep. Just before he could close his eyes completely, his phone began to ring. The tanned youth thought about throwing the phone against the wall, hitting it repeatedly with a hammer, then tying a rock to hit and dropping it in the ocean, until he realized the ringtone was 'Llama School' from Sifl & Olly.

Instantly, Naruto snatched up the phone and answered it. In a hurried voice he began to spill out all of his frustration. "SAVE ME!! They're going to kill me, or dive me to kill myself. I haven't slept more than four hours in one night, and every spare moment I have it's 'Naruto how does this go,' 'Naruto let me use your hands,' 'Naruto help me with this,' 'penis, penis, penis'! I'm going to go crazy here!"

A slight chuckle came through the line. "Well, it seems you're as popular as ever." Then the tone tuned to concern. "It sounds like you could really use a break. You have a vacation coming up; why not come home? Everyone here really misses you."

"But it's such a long drive, Iruka-sensei, and I can't even stay awake now!" Naruto whined.

"But Yumi really wants to see you; she's been talking non-stop about the next time you'll be here." The brown haired teacher pleaded. "Do you want to talk to her?" He said brightly.

Suddenly suspicion rose in the blonde's mind. "You just want me to baby-sit, don't you?" He accused.

A nervous laugh followed. "Well, it would be nice." Naruto could just see Iruka scratching the back of his head.

"You have dates planed with Kakashi-sensei, don't you?" When no answer came, Naruto went into full lecture mode. "Do you know how creepy it is that my current teacher is dating my old teacher, who just happens to be my legal guardian as well? As if being about you're going ons nearly everyday isn't bad enough." He pouted.

Another nervous laugh, then silence, and Naruto could just see the man blushing in his mind's eye. "Does he really ask about me that often?"

Naruto sighed and was about to answer when a knock at his door stopped him. Without even pausing, Sai's voice carried through the wood. "Naru-chan, explain the difference between and simile and a metaphor to me again."

Naruto groaned. "Fine." He hurriedly answered Iruka. "I'll do it. Anything to get me away from this."

**-Sasuke-**

Sasuke sighed heavily. Today was Sunday, the one day he didn't have anything to do but homework. Usually he got most of it done the day before and was able to lounge about, picking on Naruto whenever the moment arouse, but not this time. No, it seemed that ever since Wednesday his fans had been put on high alert.

Before, no matter how bad it got, he always knew that the girls would leave him alone while he sat in the library doing his homework. Hell, most of them were too nervous to approach him anywhere. Now, though, the pale youth was swarmed everywhere he went, girls chattering to him endlessly, inviting him to their rooms, confessing their love, throwing letters at him… Even telling them that Naruto was his fuck-buddy now didn't seem to stop the onslaught of women; most of them didn't take him seriously there.

He didn't even get a chance to really see Naruto either. Any time he had free time, the crowd of girls prevented him from doing anything, and those four who had helped Naruto in his scheming seemed to be calling him away for ever little thing. The only time he did get to see his dobe was during class, where both seemed to be falling asleep more frequently, at the bar, where it took all of their efforts to stay away and put on the show, and when they got back to their room, where both instantly collapsed to their bed and fell instantly to sleep.

Sasuke's libido was raging; now that the blonde idiot was his, he should be fucking him mindless, but they hadn't gotten the chance with all of the interruptions. If everyone else in the world would disappear for one night, Sasuke would get them all caught up. The good thing about being a teacher's favorite was the access to Icha Icha books, after all.

Now it was nearly ten at night, and Sasuke was finally heading back to his room. He had tried to study there earlier, but the girls came pounding on the door non-stop, so he had to move. He had spent most of the day in the boy's bathroom doing his homework in the one place the girls dared not follow. Twelve hours sitting on the toilet, reading medical journals, psychology analysis, political proposals, and business reports definitely did not leave the pale boy in a good mood.

Sasuke froze when he came close to his door; there was the clone, pounding away and calling for Naruto. Suddenly, his blood boiled over. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He pulled Sai's attention to him. "You've been running that idiot ragged all week, and even on the day when we're all suppose to be able to rest, you don't give him a break. Naruto's probably passed out stone cold right now, which is what I'm about to do. So, if you don't leave now, I'm going to rip your dick off with my bare hands and shove it down your throat; then you'll really have a reason to be obsessed over everyone else's."

With that, the Uchiha shoved Sai to the side, entered his room, slamming and locking the door behind him, and caught sight of Naruto laying on his bed, phone in hand. The blonde had obviously just finished a call and was about to get up.

Using speed that even surprised him, Sasuke pinned Naruto to the bed and took hold of his lips painfully. The blonde wrapped his arms around the pale boy, trying to pull Sasuke even closer.

After a few moments, they pulled apart for breath, and Sasuke looked down angrily at his lover. "Whatever that was about, you're not leaving this room; I'm going to fuck you until BOTH of us pass out in exhaustion."

Naruto blushed bright red as Sasuke pulled off his shirt. "Wait a sec!" He pleaded. "That was Iruka-sens-" he was cut off as Sasuke reclaimed his lips. The blonde almost blacked-out as Sasuke worked his way to his neck, stopping to bit the nape.

Catching his breath and his senses, Naruto struggled to push Sasuke away. They fought viciously for ten minutes before the blonde finally pinned the angry Uchiha with his hands over his head.

"I'm trying to talk to you, Teme!" Naruto growled. "Iruka called, and he wants us to go home for spring break; I already told him we will."

Sasuke growled back. "And that's more important then me having my way with you?"

Naruto brushed profusely again. Sasuke took his moment of sudden distraction to flip their position and reclaim the blonde's lips. After a few seconds, he began to move lower, pausing only long enough grumble. "If it's that important, tell me while I work."

Again came the bright red, and Naruto's voice came out very small. "If we go home for break, we'll be mostly alone, and we can do this without interruption from anyone."

Sasuke paused and looked into blue eyes. Instantly, Naruto looked away. "You're just so damn cute when you pout."

Naruto pushed the raven haired boy roughly away and sat up. "Will you stop using the head between your legs for two seconds and be serious?"

"And I love it when you get angry." Sasuke continued, ignoring the blonde's words. "I just can't help but tease you."

"Well if it makes you that horny, good for you because you'll be seeing it a lot." Naruto picked up the shirt and pants that Sasuke had managed to wrestle off of him while he struggled, pulled them on roughly, and stormed out of the room.

**-Hyuuga-**

Hinata blushed profusely when she opened the door. "N-Naruto-kun."

"Can I stay here tonight?" The blonde pouted, turning his eyes at just the right angle to make them irresistible. "Sasuke's being a bully."

The shy girl grabbed hold of Naruto's arms. "H-hai." She lead him in, and paused as she met Neji's gaze.

The male Hyuuga sighed in understanding, while smirking in his mind. "Take the couch; I'll get you a blanket."

Naruto dove to the couch, and was asleep as soon as his head hit the cushion. The cousins looked at each other surprised then headed off to their own beds.

Though as far as he knew, Naruto slept undisturbed throughout the night. Somehow, though, found his way to Hinata's bed, and was clutching her tightly when Neji beat him awake the next morning.

* * *

**Reviews will make me write faster and smuttyer.**

**So, the next few chapters are going to be about how everyone came together, and they should come pretty quickly. This is the time where you should tell me if there is anything special you think someone should have in their past. I'm open to any suggestions.**

**Also, because some people asked... Yumi is the little girl from my other story Uchimaki, which is the third part to Death of a Dobe. In that story Sasuke and Naruto are taking care of her, and will (spoiler) adopt her (/spoiler). A lot of people who have read the whole trilogy have been telling me that they really like Yumi, so here she is going to show up as a little sister-type to Naruto and Sasuke. She's going to be a bit older though.**

**Okay, so REVIEW. Tell me what you thought, tell me who did what in their past, and look forward to a few fast chapters.**

**Uke-kun: If I don't get satisfied soon, I'm going to replay that seen in DoaD**

**Aiko: /thinks back to the SasuNaru near rape scene/ Except, you can't rape the willing... Yeah, this one is going to be so much better though.**

**Uke-kun: It better be, otherwise I'm getting a new agent.**

**Aiko: ... If something happens to Sasuke, then Sai can...**

**Uke-kun: No!! /sniffling/ No pervets touching my sex-toy!!**

**Naru-chan: Pervert.**


	11. i Sasuke ii Naruto

**Okay guys… I was thinking, I either was to do Sai first, or last, so that his past really sticks. After some thought, I decided since he joined last, and I love him the most, he gets to be last. Besides, his past is going to have a big impact on his feelings, and how much he tries to stop Uke-kun and Naru-chan.**

**Since I got that out of the way, I also figured Naru-chan and Uke-kun should go first, since there won't be too much to their past. Before everyone's chapter/subchapter will come their schedule. The thing that follows each of their names is what they are studying for.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke—Business Management

Monday:  
7am-8am: Yog  
8am-10am: Political Science  
11am-12pm: Music  
12pm-1pm: Sports Conditioning  
1pm- 2pm: Chemistry  
3pm-4pm: English  
5pm-6pm: Foreign Language  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Tuesday:  
7am-9am: Biology  
9am-11am: Medical Science  
11am-1pm: Criminology  
1pm-3pm: Advanced Mathematics  
3pm-4:30pm: Psychology  
5pm-6pm: Foreign Language  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Wednesday:  
7am-9am: History  
9am-10am: Philosophy  
10am-12pm: Technology  
12pm-1pm: Sports Conditioning  
1pm-2pm: Chemistry  
3pm-5pm: Government  
5pm-6pm: Foreign Language  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Thursday:  
7am-9am: Biology  
9am-11am: Medical Science  
11am-12pm: Music  
1pm-3pm: Advanced Math  
3pm-4:30pm: Psychology  
5pm-6pm: Foreign Language  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Friday:  
7am-8am: Yoga  
8am-9am: Nutrition  
9am-10:30am: Sociology  
11am-12pm: Music  
12pm-1pm: Sports Conditioning  
1pm-3pm: Accounting  
3pm-4pm: English  
5pm-6pm: Foreign Language  
6pm-8pm: Chemistry  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Saturday:  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

**i. Sasuke**

To say that Sasuke was born a genius wouldn't be an overstatement; the only problem was that it wouldn't be an understatement either. For most families, this wouldn't matter, but Sasuke wasn't born to most families; he was born to the Uchiha Clan.

The Uchiha's lived by a different standard. For them, genius was only average, and anything below above average wasn't even tolerated. Sasuke was just able to scrape by as acceptable, and that wasn't good enough. After all, he was _his _little brother, and should be able to live up to the standards _he _placed as _he _grew up.

_He_, of course, was none other than Uchiha Itachi. Now there was a true genius among geniuses. By the age of six, Itachi was already learning pre-calculus, and working on his seventh language. He was reading George Orwell, and balancing one of the family's many business's check books. By the time he was ten, Itachi was traveling to foreign countries and conducting business in his father's place.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was merely top of his class every year, a few years ahead of his age group in math, and working on his third language at the age of seven. Sure, he was the youngest in his classes by five or six years, but that was nothing compared to all of Itachi's accomplishments, and their father reminded little Sasuke of this fact every day.

Sasuke didn't hold any of this against his Aniki; on the contrary, he adored Itachi with his entire heart and soul. And Itachi… Well, let's just say that he would murder without batting an eye if Sasuke even suggested he might someday have a disagreement with someone he may one day meet.

Is all changed the year that Sasuke turned eight. Itachi had just come back from Africa, giving a presentation to a business partner there. Shortly after, all the adults in the Uchiha family began to get sick, and one by one died. No doctor could figure out how to stop the spread of this disease that could just barely be traced.

Apparently, Itachi had unknowingly carried a virus back with him. The unique thing about this virus was that it only affected adults, by turning all of the immunities the immune system had built up over the years to attack the body. Luckily, the disease died out with the Uchiha's, and didn't spread any farther.

Because of the standing of the Uchiha clan, and because of Itachi's genius, the boys were left alone, and Itachi was granted legal guardianship of his little brother. Sasuke's world began to spiral, and he dropped out of school for a while. Technically, he was still enrolled, and showed up a few times in the year, but it was never enough to say that he was still in the class.

Itachi drifted deeper and deeper into the business, and Sasuke was often left by himself. The adoration he felt for his older brother soon withered and died, and was eventually replaced by resentment.

When this transformation was complete, Sasuke swore to shut off all emotions, and headed back to school. After missing as much as he did, it was decided that he would be placed back with kids his own age. That was how he ended up in Naruto's class, and after only two weeks, they had their first confrontation.

The blonde boy had been getting on Sasuke's nerves ever since the first day. Always smiling, laughing, and making jokes, being completely oblivious to the world around him, and just being a general…

Well, after pondering it for a couple weeks, 'dobe' was the only word Sasuke could come up with.

"What was that?" Naruto demanded. Their class was taking a break and a small cluster of students had formed around Sasuke, forming a circle that made its way to where the blonde sat. Instantly, Naruto had gotten everyone's attention making a total fool of himself, and Sasuke had let the word slip.

Sasuke quickly glanced around; all eyes were on him. The pale youth sat back with a cold glare. "Dobe." He repeated and smirked. "Do I need to say it slower, D-o-b-e?"

The girls began to giggle, and Kiba broke into hysterical laughter. "That fits you perfectly!"

"Shut up." Naruto growled. "Your grades aren't that much better, Kiba. And you," his gaze shot towards Sasuke. "We can't all be Mr. Perfect Geniuses, can we? Teme."

Anger flared in the Uchiha's eyes. "What was that, Dobe?"

"You heard me, Teme."

Sasuke stood, slamming his fists on his desk. "Maybe if you'd stay awake during class, you'd learn something."

"Maybe if you pulled that stick out of you ass, you wouldn't be such a dick." The banter began.

"Some of us actually have a life waiting for us that we need to be prepared for. Just because you're going to be flipping burgers the rest of your life, and can joke school away, doesn't mean that the rest of us need this carefree, nonsense, happy-go-lucky shit that you decided to force down everyone's throat all day."

Naruto seemed stunned. "Well…"

"Everyone calm down and take your seats." The teacher, Iruka, called out in a rushed, timid voice. "Let's get back to the lesson."

Later that day, at lunch, Sasuke began to regret his actions. He had avoided nearly all of the girls, and was about to make his way to the roof, when he paused before turning a corner. Two of the girls from his class, Sakura and Ino, were standing about talking.

"I can't believe Naruto tried to start something with Sasuke, today." There was a bit of glee in Ino's voice. "And the way that Sasuke completely floored him… Oh, it was just too perfect."

Sakura sounded a bit more distant. "You have to feel kind of sorry for him though."

"What?" Ino looked to her friend in horror. "Why should we feel sorry for that freak show?"

"Well," Sakura began timidly. "His parents did die when he was a baby, and all of his foster parents have thrown him out after a couple weeks. I heard that they use to throw stuff at him in his other schools and do other sort of horrible things. I don't see how he can be so cheerful all the time."

Sasuke tuned out the rest and continued to the roof. Naruto's life wasn't so perfect and dandy like he had believed, and all those smiles and times of laughter were probably forced. Now Sasuke really did feel like a dick.

Sighing to himself, he opened the door at the top of the stairs, and froze. There was that ball of blonde sunshine, sitting with his back against the chain-link fence that surounded the rooftop. He was looking down in his lap, the familiar smile replaced by a look of utter defeat.

Sasuke shifted his weight unsure of what to do. When Naruto didn't notice, he gave up, and went to sit next to the boy. He unpacked his lunch and began eating.

Slowly, Naruto looked up. "Do you always eat up here?" His sadness seemed to completely disappear for a moment.

Sasuke grunted an affirmative. "I can't eat in peace with all of the girls fluttering around." After a moment of silence, Sasuke paused again. "Anou, about what I said… before." He stopped.

"Yeah?" The blonde urged.

"Forget it." He rushed. "I was just… pissed off, and you make an easy target, Dobe."

Naruto's face broke into the biggest smile Sasuke had ever seen on the boy. "Yeah, well, next time I might not let you off so easily, Teme."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a moment, then he smiled and shook his head. And that, was how their friendship had started.

* * *

**Next comes Naruto. The whole (Odd Jobs) at the top of his schedule is the fact that he is always picking up odd jobs to do when others request him to help out with something. Naruto's section will be much shorter, since most of the following chapters will be tying in to how everyone met him.**

* * *

Naruto—Education (General Study)

Work (Odd Jobs)

Monday:  
7am-10am: Work (Daycare)  
11am-12pm: Music  
12pm-1pm: Sports Conditioning  
1pm-2pm: Art  
3pm-4pm: English  
5pm-6pm: Foreign Language  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Tuesday:  
7am-9am: Work (Daycare)  
10am-11am: Creative Writing  
11am-1pm: Cooking  
1pm-3pm: Math  
5pm-6pm: Foreign Language  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Wednesday:  
7am-9am: History  
10am-12pm: Technology  
12pm-1pm: Sports Condition  
1pm-2pm: Art  
3pm-5pm: Government  
5pm-6pm: Foreign Language  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Thursday:  
7am-9am: Work (Daycare)  
10am-11am: Creative Writing  
11am-12pm: Music  
1pm-3pm: Math  
5pm-6pm: Foreign Language  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Friday:  
9am-10:30pm: Sociology  
11am-12pm: Music  
12pm-1pm: Sports Conditioning  
1pm-2pm: Art  
3pm-4pm: English  
5pm-6pm: Foreign Language  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Saturday:  
7am-11:30am: Work (Daycare)  
12pm-6pm: Work (Cosplay Cafe)  
10pm-2am: Work (Bar, Guitar)

Sunday:  
12pm-6pm: Work (Cosplay Cafe)

**ii. Naruto**

Naruto never heard anything much about his parents. What he did know was that they were excited when he was born. They had specifically built a nursery, and were counting down the days until he would join their family. If life would have been great if it weren't for one little thing; they died.

There was an accident on the way from the hospital. The Uzimaki's car was torn to shreds, as were the people inside. When police and paramedics got to the scene, they thought it impossible that anyone could survive, until they heard Naruto's cries.

The blonde baby emerged, completely unscathed from the collision. The greatest minds of physics tried to work out how this was possible, and all failed. Naruto was placed in an orphanage, and after a while he was shifted to foster homes.

Some of them weren't too bad; normal people who just got too freaked out over all of the boy's abnormalities. Other's would try and beat normal into him. Either way, he never stayed anywhere for longer than a couple months. School wasn't much better; he was treated nearly the same there as at home.

Things began to change when he was eight. He was brought to Konoha: a home for those kids who would never be adopted, or kept long term by a family. Iruka was a volunteer at the home, so he was able to keep the students at the local school in line, as far as Naruto was concerned. He seemed to take a special interest in the blonde, which is why Naruto grew attached to him instantly.

Scars and bruises that refused to fade wouldn't let Naruto forget his past, though, and often he forced himself to be happy, in order to seem normal, which just made him more atypical.

That is, until Sasuke came. Something about the pale youth pulled Naruto in, and wouldn't let him go. Even their daily banter warmed the blonde's heart to its core, and he knew, Sasuke was someone he never wanted to lose.

He didn't want to lose any of the other friends he had managed to get a hold of, but Sasuke would always remain special among them. It was at that moment that the tanned boy's life really began to change for the better.

* * *

**Love it hate it?? Go ahead and tell me. You guys also got a glance at their schedules, so let me know what you think about that. If you like knowing what they are taking and why, I'll continue to post it like I have been. And now that you've seen these two's schedules, you know why Naru-chan was to exhusted, don't you?? :p I feel slightly evil.**

**Naru-chan: You should; like I'd ever really be able to take that many classes.**

**Uke-kun: You mostly cheat off of me, anyways.**

**Aiko: Okay, so Naru-chan is a little smarter than most make him out to be, but that's just 'cause I love him so much... After Sai, of course.**


	12. Going Home

**(This was written and BETA-ed before my recent incidents. If you want details, check my A/N on Uchimaki chapter 17)**

**Hey guys! I know that it's been quite a long time, but I sort of got out of writing because I hit a road block on all of my stories, so I couldn't write. But then, I got pushed by one of my readers to hurry up and get my butt moving on Uchimaki, and once I re-read it, I suddenly felt inspired to write more. The same thing then happened, as I was told to get back to writing this one.**

**This story is one of my favorites, so I'm glad to be writing on it again. One of my BETA-readers for Uchimaki has also agreed to BETA for this one too, so I'm sure I will be whipped into writing a lot more often.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

11. Going Home

Sasuke silently fumed as he shifted the truck into fifth. The road ahead looked dead and deserted for miles, so the Uchiha didn't see any issue with speeding. Besides, if he got pulled over and got a ticket, Naruto would have to pay it. After all, this was _his _car and it was _his _fault that Sasuke was forced to drive.

After Iruka's call, Naruto and Sasuke had been counting down the days until spring break, when they would finally be able to get away from all of the chaos that seemed to spring up around them. Sasuke had been packing little by little throughout the week before, and, as usual, Naruto just threw a bunch of stuff into his duffle bag the morning that they left.

The blonde had also decided that they _had _to take his truck. The vehicle was Naruto's 'baby', which he had saved up for a year to buy. The thing was Chevy-orange, at least twenty years old, held together with duct tape, and, worst of all, a stick-shift. Sasuke hated the piece of junk with a fiery passion, and didn't understand why Naruto continued to refuse to let him buy him a new one. One day, after the Uchiha torched the truck, that would change.

Sasuke smiled at that thought. Oh, that would be a beautiful day indeed. First, he would take an aluminum baseball bat, or an axe, and smash every surface possible, and then he would take a really big knife to each of the tires and what was left of the interior. Next, he would smash into it with as many other cars as it took to erase that horrible color. Finally, he would douse the truck with gasoline and alcohol and throw a lighted stick of dynamite on it. Once it was blown to dust, Sasuke would return home and fuck Naruto senseless. Yep, that would be the best day ever.

Sasuke chuckled to himself, his mood thoroughly elevated. Even Naruto's loud snores couldn't bring the Uchiha down. Although, it did remind him to speed up a bit more and pray a bit harder for a cop to materialize out of nowhere. Honestly, if the blonde didn't make him so horny, Sasuke never would have put up with this.

_Sasuke and Naruto walked towards the parking lot, carrying their bags for their weeklong trip. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when Naruto threw his bag into the bed of his truck, and skipped around to the door._

"_Oy, Teme, aren't you coming?" Naruto called out as he opened his door._

_A vein popped in the raven-haired boy's head. "I am not riding in __**that**__." He seethed with every bit of the Uchiha air that he had. "We're taking my car, Dobe."_

_Naruto's eyes got big. "And leave my precious little baby here all alone for an entire week? What if someone touches it?"_

"_Maybe if you picked a vehicle that wasn't so hideous-" Sasuke began._

"_Shh!" Naruto jumped his partner. "Don't talk bad about my baby; you'll hurt her feelings." He shook his head. "She's beautiful; absolutely perfect. Besides, she was exactly what I could afford."_

"_Then you should just let me get you a real truck." Sasuke scoffed, and reached into the back to retrieve the blonde's bag._

"_Sa-su-ke." Naruto breathed lightly, his eyes half closed and sultry. He slunk closer to the pale youth, who had froze at his name. "You can do so much more with a truck then you can with a car." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close, softly brushing their lips together. "For instance, the bed of a truck can act just like a regular bed." He attached himself to Sasuke's neck and sucked._

_A small yelp _almost _escaped from the pale boy. "F-fine." He tried to regain himself. "We'll take your piece of junk, but that means you have to drive the entire way there, and the entire way back."_

"_Hai!" Naruto called out happily as he skipped back to the open door, pleased with himself for finally getting his way._

_Sasuke, grudgingly, threw his bags in the back, along with Naruto's, and climbed in the passenger side._

_**-BB-**_

_An hour later, just as Sasuke was about to drift off to sleep, Naruto began to whine. "Sasuke, I'm tired."_

"_Then you shouldn't have been out drinking with Sai all night last night." Sasuke shot back._

"_He forced me to go with him." Naruto fought back. "And it was to celebrate finishing finales."_

"_Which you probably failed."_

"_Bastard."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Teme."_

"_Dobe."_

"_Hmph." Naruto stuck up his nose and decided to remain silent. But, it didn't take long for him to forget the exchange. "Sasuke, I'm _**really, really, **_tired." He rested his head on the steering wheel. "I wanna take a nap." His eyes began to close._

"_Dammit, Naruto, FINE!" Sasuke yelled, unbuckling his seatbelt before they even came to a stop._

_The two got out and switched places, Naruto with a big smile plastered on his face, and Sasuke with a scowl permanently engraved._

"_I am _not _driving back." Sasuke seethed as he pulled back onto the road, but Naruto seemed to have already fallen asleep._

Yeah, Naruto was going to pay once he was awake and they were alone. For now, at Sasuke's current speed, they were only an hour away from home.

* * *

**Aiko: So, schedules and background will be posted for characters in their own special flashback chapter before they come to interrupt the happy couple. As always, let me know what you think.**

**Lala: Yay! I love this story and am excited for the new chapters.**

**Next Chapter: There's no rest for our lovebirds as Yumi proves to be another obstacle for Naruto and Sasuke to overcome, as well as an unexpected guest.**


End file.
